¿Amor o Amistad?
by lizzeth.conde.13
Summary: Bella conoce a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo, ella lo ve como algo mas pero él solo lo veo como una amiga ¿que sucederá cuando crezcan y Edward la deje de ver como una amiga?, esto es ... ¿Amor o Amistad?
1. Capítulo 1

_¿Amor o Amistad?_

**capitulo 1**

**Bella pov.**

Soy Bella Swan una chica de 17 años que vive en el pequeño poblado de Forks y mi padre es Charlie Swan jefe de policía en Forks, mi mejor amiga es Alice es muy imperactiva y anda con Jasper un chico que parece sufrir, sus padres son Carleis y Esme, tiene 2 hermanos Emmett que parece un gran oso, su novia es Rosalie y el, Edward mi amigo que conozco desde que tengo memoria y también del quien e estado enamorada.

Cuando teniamos 10 años le confese mi amor y me decepcione ya que solo salió corriendo y desde ahi dejamos de ser amigos.

Y ahora aqui estamos con 17 años, ya casi 18, en el único instituto de Forks. Lo bueno que solo compartimos la clase de biología y lo malo compartimos banca. Siempre ignorandonos, nos evitamos.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del Instituto cuando senti como chocaba con alguien y terminábamos ambos en el suelo

-Swan por que no te fijas por donde caminas- me grito Edward levante mis libros y comenze a caminar

-Swan ven tenemos que hablar, SWAN- escuchaba que me gritaba pero no estaba segura así que seguí caminando para mi clase de Biología.

En fin, me encontraba esperando que empezará la clase de biología ya que quería evitar a una Alice obsesionada con las compras.

Antes de que el timbre sonara lo vi pasar la puerta del aula, sin mirarme se dirijio a su asiento, aun lado del mio.

"hablale" decia mi subconciencia "¿y que quieres que le diga?" le conteste "lo que se te ocurra , rompe el hielo"me dijo "hay ya déjame en paz nose por q te contesto" y fue lo último que le dije, pensaran que estoy loca por contestar pero solo un poco.

Y cuando me di cuenta ya habian tocado y los demás, incluyendo al maestro, ya habian entrado.

El maestro inicio la clase lo cual no puse ni la mínima atención , solo que al finalizar la clase nos dijo que habría un proyecto que seria en parejas de asiento. Que consistia en un experimento:

Cuidar un hámster

Wau que divertido! Se nota mi sarcasmo?

-muy bien Swan?-

Pero no le di tiempor de decirme nada por que agarre mis libros y salí al estacionamiento donde estaba mi pick up esperándome para ir a casa.

Sali corriendo no me importo que todos me miren feo solo queria evitarlo.

Encendi mi auto y me fui a mi casa


	2. Capítulo 2

**Edward pov.**

Soy Edward Cullen tengo 18 años y mis padres son Carlisle y Esme, tengo 2 hermanos Emmett mi hermano mayor y Alice mi hermana menor.

Emmett tiene una novia, aun que no lo crean, se llama Rosalie y mi hermana Alice tiene un novio que se llama Jasper y yo soy el unico soltero aun que hay una chica que me interesa. Isabella Swan o como ella prefiere Bella Swan mejor amiga de mis hermanos y mi ex-mejor amiga.

Todo fue por esa declaración qué me hizo cuando teníamos 10 años y yo solo era un niño, que le gustaba Bella, y no supe que hacer y nadamas se me ocurrió salir corriendo. Al otro día le iba aclarar lo que sentía a Bella pero desde ahí me comenzó a ignorar y se rompió nuestra amistad. Y pues no me quedo de otra que seguirle el juego, aun que duele maltratarla e ignorarla.

Me agrado la idea de tener q cuidar un hámster con Bella, será una buena excusa para poder hablar con ella.

Esta tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando el timbre sonó.

-Hola Bella, no me dijiste que vendrías- decía mi hermana Alice

-Hola Alice, y vengo a ver a Edward-dijo Bella

-Pero Bella, ¿no que no le hablabas a Edward?- le preguntaba Alice

-Si Alice pero lo que pasa es que ...- decía Bella

-Lo siento, pero ¿alguien me menciono?-dije interrumpiendo

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos - dijo Alice caminando hacia su habitación

-Así que, ¿para qué me buscabas?- dije con curiosidad

-Me quería disculpar por mi comportamiento en la escuela- comenzó a decir pero la corte

-No te preocupes- le dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué?- pregunto mirándome como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-Que no te preocupes por lo que paso- le dije con normalidad

-¡Como que no me preocupe si te e tratado mal!- exploto

-Pero yo sé que lo haces porque me odias y que muy en el fondo me amas- dicho esto saliendo corriendo fuera de la casa

Iba a salir corriendo tras ella cuando una voz me detuvo

-Edward déjala, ni se te ocurra seguirla- me grito Alice

-¡¿Como que la deje?!- le grite

-Necesita tiempo- me contesto normal sin gritar

-Anda mejor sube a tu recamara, yo voy a buscarla- me dijo calmándome

-Esta bien, Alice- le dije caminando a las escaleras

Antes de llegar a mi cuarto le dije

-Me avisas si se encuentra bien-

Y dicho esto cerré la puerta de mi recamara.

Bella pov.

Después de que Edward me dijera eso, salí corriendo, adonde sea solo que fuera lejos de él. Estaba furiosa

¿Como podía hablar con tanta seguridad?

¿Como supo eso que dijo?

¿Soy tan obvia?

¿Ahora que haría?

-¡BELLA!- me sobresalte cuando escuche que me llamaban

-Aquí estas Bella- me relaje cuando vi que se trataba de Alice

-¿Estas bien Bella?-

-Si Alice, gracias por preocuparte- sonreí amablemente

-¿Que paso con el idiota de mi hermano?-

- Nada Alice, será mejor que ya me vaya, está oscureciendo y no tarda en llegar Charlie de trabajar-

-Está bien Bella, cualquier cosa me avisas ¿vale?- solo asentí y me subí a mi vieja pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward pov.**

Cuando Alice me dijo que me fuera a mi recamara y que ella iría a buscar a Bella me dieron ganas de seguirla pero sabía que si lo hacía Alice se enojaría así que me quede en mi recamara. Los nervios me invadían.

¿Bella se habrá enojado sobre lo que le dije?

¿Por qué salió corriendo?

¡¿Por qué no entiendo nada?!

Fije mi mirada en el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche me di cuenta que eran las 8, había pasado una hora con esas y más preguntas rodando mi cabeza. Abrí la puerta de mi recamara dispuesto a buscar a Alice pero solo encontré a Esme, mi madre, limpiando unos jarrones antiguos que eran de mis abuelos.

-Oh, Edward, me entere que Bella vino a la casa a buscarte, ¿es cierto hijo?- me pregunto con su voz maternal

-Si mamá, Bella vino a buscarme-

-Y se puede saber, ¿para qué te buscaba?-

-Lo que pasa es que en el Instituto nos dejaron un trabajo en equipo y me toco con Bella y yo le hable con normalidad pero ella fue un poco dura conmigo, ella se sintió mal por eso y vino a disculparse por su forma de hablarme- dije lo más breve que se pueda

-Oh, ya entiendo, que amable de su parte venirse a disculpar contigo-dijo Esme muy cariñosa

-Si mamá, y ¿no has visto a Alice?-

-Mmm... No hijo- y en ese instante apareció Alice, parecía furiosa

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen!- grito Alice

-Creo que necesitan hablar, estaré en la cocina- dijo mi madre yendo a la cocina

-¿Que pasa hermana?- pregunte con tranquilidad

-¡¿Que le dijiste o hiciste a Bella?!-

-¿porque? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-¡Contesta Edward!

-Ella vino y me dijo que quería disculparse por cómo me trato en el Instituto y yo le dije que no se preocupara, entonces ella comenzó a decir que como que no se preocupara y le dije que no se preocupara porque yo sabía que ella me odia y que muy en el fondo me amaba, luego salió corriendo y fin de la conversación- le dije contándole lo más importante

-¡Como se te ocurrió decir eso Edward!- grito furiosa

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunte con naturalidad

-¡Y TODA VIA PREGUNTAS COMO SI HABLARAMOS DEL CLIMA!-

-Lo siento Alice, pero tengo sueño y me voy a dormir- dije comenzando a caminar a los escalones

-Solo dime una cosa Edward Anthony, ¿por qué le dijiste a Bella que muy en el fondo te amaba?-me quede quieto ante su pregunta

¿Por qué le dije eso a Bella?

Hasta yo me lo preguntaba

-No lo sé Alice, solamente lo dije sin pensarlo-

-Acaso, ¿tu sientes eso Edward?, ¿muy en el fondo amas a Bella?- no sabía q decir ante sus preguntas

¿Realmente yo sentía eso?

¿Quiero a Bella como amiga o como algo más?

Intente seguir ignorando a Alice pero no funciono

-¿No dices nada Edward?- dijo Alice con una sonrisita burlona

-¡y a ti que te importa Alice!- le grite

-Me importa mucho, porque eso quiere decir que amas a Bella- la mire como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-Y si así fuera, ¿qué te importa?-

-Entonces lo aceptas-

-Que te importa-

-Gracias Edward, ahora le diré a Bella que te gusta- y dicho esto se fue corriendo a su recamara

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?, porque te quedas viendo la puerta de la recamara de Alice- pregunto Emmett quien acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento de futbol americano

-Déjame en paz Emmett- le dije entrando a mi recamara y azotando la puerta.

Me aventé a la cama, pensando,

¿Me gusta Bella?

¿Yo le gustaba a Bella?

¿Por qué me interesa esto?

Que prefería, ¿Amor o Amistad?

* * *

Gracias por seguir mi historia, perdón si las abandone pero la escuela se me hizo muy pesada mas por los exámenes que tuve, pero ya estoy de regreso, espero actualizar mañana


End file.
